fox and his flower
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: naruto and ino found out at age two that they have to get marry when they are chunin
1. Chapter 1: Begining

Fox and and his flower Chapter one: Begining

In this story Shizune will be Jiraiya and Tsunade's will be with will be a live Shisui and good Itachi. Small uchiha clan. Everybody will be a year older thenNaruto and Ino except Sakura and lee can do little genjutsus and ninjutsu which he will use only for the exams.

_**Naruto and Ino age two.**_

Naruto is in the Hokage office.

"Naruto there is something I need to tell you." said the 3rd hokage.

"What is it old man?" ask Naruto as he sit on the 3rd hokage'slap.

"Remember when I told you who your parents are and yu have to keep it a serect until you are eightteen or a chunin." ask the 3rd hokage.

"I keep my promise." said Naruto.

"I know you did." said the 3rd hokage.

"Then what is the promble?" ask Naruto.

"Nothing." said the 3rd hokage.

"Knock Knock"

"Come in." said the 3rd hokage.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Inoichi, Aiko, Shizune, Yagao, Kakashi and Ino have enter the room.

"Hi Grandma, Grandpa,Uncle ,Aunt, and sister, Why are you guys here?" ask Naruto.

"Naruto the reason I ask you to come in today is to meet your future wife." said the 3rd Hokage.

"Wife?" ask Naruto.

"You will get marry when you become genin." said Inoichi.

"Why?" ask Naruto.

"Because your parents, my wife and I had made agreement that their first son will marry my first daughter." said Inoichi.

"I am your only daugther." said Ino.

"I know and that is Minato and Kushina's only son." said Inoichi.

"So I have to marry him." said Ino.

"Yes." said Aiko.

"Naruto and Ino, you both will get training by Kakashi, Yugao, Kurenai, my son Asuma, Guy, and Rukia Yamanaka Nara." said 3rd hokage.

"Why?" ask Naruto.

"So you guys can be ready for school and be ready to be a genin." said Tsunade.

"Tsunade and I will also train you guys." said Jiraiya.

"Ok' said Naruto and Ino.

"Jiraiya will help you with your family jutsus." said Tsunade.

_**Fast foward five years**_

Naruto and Ino age seven ,Naruto was wearing an black with orange out anbu had a demonic phantom mask that was black with three orange stripes on each sandles and was wearing a silmar clothes except she had purple mask was an black anbu mask with a purple flower design. On both of their clothes and mask is a seal that will change the color of them to blend in.

"Come on my fox, We have to get to school to do the exams." said Ino.

"I don't think I am ready for the exams." said Naruto.

"You are ready besides it is Iruka-sensei and Rukia-sensei who are doing the is in prison now sence you and Iruka have stop him from leaving the village with the scroll of seals, and some secerts of our you don't have to worry about him using genjutsus on your crap to the 3rd hokage he had you redo all the test after you guys have caught him so now you are a ninja of the year while I am a Kunoichi of the year." said ino.

_**Flash back two days ago- Forest of Death**_

"Where do you think you are going with those sensei." said Naruto.

"Go back to the village Demon or do you want to get kill." said Mizuki.

"Demon, Because I got the kyuubi inside of me doesn't make me the demon, if a crystal is in a water doesn't make the water a crystal, it is just a water with a crytal in it." said Naruto.

"Enougth with this." said Mizuki as he threw a Wind Demon Shuriken at Naruto but Iruka had interfer the attack.

"Mizuki, Why are you doing this." ask Iruka.

"I made a deal with Lord Orochimaru.I plan on leaving you alive but I guess I should killl you along with the demon." said Mizuki.

"Naruto run." said Iruka.

"Multiple shadow clone jutsu." said Narutoas he made over two hundred clones.

"Water release: Dancing water dragon" said Maizuki as he made a water dragon destroying half of the clones.

"Lightning release: black panther" said Naruto and his clones as they send one hundredand one blck panthers at mizuki.

Mizuki keep on dodging the black panthers.

" I can't lie you are strong for your age to bad I made sure that you fail." said Mizuki as he dodge the last black panther.

"Good night sensei." said Naruto as he did a spinning heal drop on Mizuki before he tied him up.

_**Flash back end**_

"You are right my flower." said Naruto.

"Course I am." said Ino.

Naruto was hold Ino hand as they enter the and Ino sat down in their normal spots.

"Hay Ino and Naruto." said Sakura as she sat by Ino.

"Hay Sakura." said Naruto and Ino.

"Are you guys going to do the exams this year?" ask Sakura.

"Yes." said Ino and Naruto.

"Hay dope" said Sasuke as he sat by Naruto.

"Hay teme." said Naruto as they bump their fist.

"Are you guys going to do the exams?" ask Naruto.

"Of course I am dope." said Sasuke.

"Yes" said Sakura.

"Hay guys" said Naruto as the tree sat down by them.

"Hay cuz"said Karin and Tayuya.

"Hay Naruto." said Chouji, Shikamru,Radio, Kimimaro,Nohime, Xian and Sai.

"Was up guys." said Team guy and Kurenai.

"Was up." said Eveybody.

"Listen up everybody, if you are not going to do the exams you may go home and train." said Iruka.

Half of the room had left.

"Rukia is taking over Mizuki place." said Iruka.

"For the exams, You will have to do six test. You have to past at lease four out of six to past."said Rukia.

"The five test are Taijutsu, Transformation, clone, genjutsu, replacment and breaking out of genjutsus." said Iruka.

"If you have past then you guys may go home until tomorrow to meet your guys senseis." said Rukia.

"Rock lee, You will go with Rukia, Neji you will go with me" said Iruka.


	2. chapter 2: Team 12 team death

Fox and his flower chapter 2: Team 12 / team death

Please leave a report Dragon-master999 and Dragon-master9991 they are both the same guy. He is a flamer and he is telling people to not read my stories and don't let me adopt their is doing this to kyuubi16 and Dragon-master999 is dragon-master9991 and dragon-master9993. He needs to get reported. I got proof of all three accounts where he is talking crap in my reviews and other people reviews. he won't stop harassing me and is telling people to not read my stories and to not let me or kyuubi 16 to adopt and he is trying to claim on You said Yes review I am dragon-master9993 which I am not.

Naruto and Ino sat by each other so they can find out their team is.

"Team seven is Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura. Your sensei is Kakashi." said Iruka.

"Meet me at training ground 74." said Kakashi before he disappaer.

Team 7 left to go to their training ground.

"Team 8 is Shino, Kiba,and Sensei is Kurenai." said Rukia.

"Go to the section 88 ." said Kurenai before she disappear and leaving rose petals.

"Team 9 is Rock lee, Ten Ten, and Neji, your sensei is Guy ." said Iruka.

"Come with me young youth ones, we are heading to training ground 184." said Guy before they left.

"Team 10 is Shikamaru, Chouji, and Karin. Your sensei is Asuma." said Rukia.

"Meet me at the traing groud right by the old mine." said Asuma be he disappear in flames.

"Team 11 is Nohime, Xain, and sensei is Anko." said Iruka.

"Boom"

Your loveable and sexy Sensei Anko.

"Classic" Laugth Naruto.

"Thank you, too bad you are not my student we could had some fun before we do pranks." said Anko with a wink.

"Back off he is mine." said Ino.

"We can always share." said Anko.

"Nope." said Ino.

"Note to self, look for the blonds to mess with." thought Anko.

"My team go to the forest of death." said Anko.

"The forest of death!" said Nohime.

"That place is dangerous." said Xian.

"Guys don't be pussies." said Tayuya.

"I like you girl, I can tell that we will get along." said Anko.

"It is not bad there, I beat my first missing-nin/ traitor there. But you do have to watch out for my big friends." said Naruto.

"Big friends?" said Ino.

"Yeap, bugs and animals, the bugs and snakes are the size 6 ft. to 20 ft. long. The animals are the size 5ft. to 12ft. " said Naruto.

"So you know my pets." said Anko.

"Yeap, thats how I got my bats, snakes, and bugs summoning contracts to go with my other three." said Naruto.

"It is rare for Snakes to be someones summon. I didn't knew their was a bt summon." said Anko.

"I know, there is only four people, Orochimaro, Kabuto, you and me." said Naruto.

"Kabuto?" said Anko.

"I don't know who that is." said Naruto.

"Lets go, my pets are hungery." said Anko before she chace her students with snakes.

"Team 12 is Radio, Kimimaro, Ino, and Naruto. Your senseis are Shisui and Narissa." said Rukia.

Shisui and Narissa with her partner Koma.

"I know the Hyuuga clan don't let people mate with out side their clans, so why do you got Inuzaka tattoos." ask Radio.

Before Narissa can answer Naruto answer for her. "Because her mother or father prove to each other clans that they will bring shrength to the clan by beating clan head of each others clan."

"You are right." said Narissa.

"So are team is an Yamanaka, Senju, Uzamaki- Namikaze, Inuzaka - Hyuuga, Uchiha, and a Kaguya." said Shisui ( he is the one who lost his eye to Danzo and give Itachi the other one before killing him self.)

"A perfect team, what do you guys think?" ask Narissa.

"Good." said everybody.

"Lets go to our training ground, You guys are really lucky." said Shisui

"Why?" ask Kimimaro as they all left.

"Because are training ground is in the anbu base, it has a forest so we can teach you how to survive in the forest with very little food and water, how to hunt and fish, how to find the river. best way to sneak on an enemy in a forest, how to set up traps, how to know where you are. It has a desert, We will teach you the same thing in the desert plus how to stand the heat of 90 to 160 degrees. A place that is like winter. we will do the same thing here plus how to stand the cold of -90 to -160 degrees. 80 to -80 degrees will be warm to you in no time." said Narissa.

"We will teach you how to fight in the water and sky with other things as well." said Shisui.

"In the sky?" ask Ino.

"This team will some kind of a bird contract. So you can use your summons to help you fight in the sky." said Narissa.

"I already got birds contract." said Naruto.

"Which kind?" ask Shisui.

"A contract to all birds just like my bugs contract." said Naruto.

"So you got two contracts." said Narissa.

"Nope, I got six, the two I have told you, snakes, bats, foxs, and toads." said Naruto.

"I got slugs." said Ino.

"I got tigers." said Radio.

"I got dragons." said Kimimaro.

"I guess every body going have two except Naruto he gots six." said Shisui.

"What are your guys other summons?" ask Ino.

"My is a cheetas." said Shisui.

"My is a scorpions." said Narissa.

"You guys will have to past a test, either way I will let you guys have the bird contract." said Shisui.

"Think of the contract as welcome to the team or sorry you are not ready for the team gift." said Narissa.

"What!" said everybody.

"Only three can past. the other have to wait until next year to join a team." said Shisui.

"Then let these three be a team."said Naruto.

"No you three, and I will wait." said Ino.

"Sorry guys but I think you guys should be on the team so I can wait until next year." said Raido.

"Nope, I need some more training so I wait until next year." said Kimimaro.

"No" said Everybody.

"All us had agreed." said Naruto.

"Ok" said Narissa.

"None of going to pass, we will wait until next year." said Naruto.

"I guess we should tell them." said Narissa.

"Tell us what?" ask Naruto.

"The test was going to be the first three to find, beat, get info, and trick us will past." said Narissa.

"But the real test was team work which you all prove to us that what you guys got, so you all pass, but too bad I would like to test your skills. " said Shisui.

"You can test us any time now." said Radio.

"True." said Narissa.

"This team is going to dress like the anbu." said Shisui as he hand them a scroll.

"Unseal them." said Shisui.

Just like their senseis, they had all black anbu clothes,black fingerless gloves, and black sandles. Narassia hand them a hoody coat and a mask just like them. Narissa show her mask to them it was all brown mask that look like a scorpion with an pink stingers design on the top part of the mask and two pink claw on each cheek. The coat was brown with a pink scorpion .

" Your clothes, sandles, gloves, mask and coat will change color to go with an area you are at for example we are between the sand and a tree so that is why my coat and mask is brown but my clothes is black." said Narissa.

"You guys will get a nickname so people won't know who you are for example Narissa is scorpion and I am cheeta because my coat got a yellow cheeta design on the back and yellow spots on my black cheeta mask but it turns to black spots when it is any other color." said Shisui.

"My name is orange demonic phantom because my mask is a orange demonic phantom mask and and a demonic phantom design on my coat." said Naruto.

"Yes, I choose that for you because the hokage told me you like draw demonic phantoms so he ask me to find somekind of a mask and coat that will go with it, so We made you them." said Narissa.

"Thank you." said Naruto.

"No promble." said Shisui.

"I will be call the demonic flower to match my finace name and the purple flower design." said Ino.

"I will be call reaper since my mask and coat got a red reaper design." said Kimimaro.

"I will be call Toxic because of the gray toxic design on my mask and coat." said Radio.

"Now we can still be call team 12 but if we want to we can be call team death/ 12." said Narissa.

"Lets take a vote on who wants to call us selves team death." said Shisui.

Narissa count the hand and turn outs all six of them want that name.


	3. Chapter 3: Back up team 7

Fox and his flower chapter 3: Back up team 7?

Team death had did two b- rank, ten d-rank, and four C- ranks. They been a team almost five weeks. Naruto and Ino were walking around until Kimimaro came to them.

"Get ready for a mission. All I know is that we are leaving the village. Meet the team at the front gates in ten. minutes" said Kimimaro.

"Ok." said Naruto and Ino.

Kimimaro left the couple to get ready. After fourteen minutes Team death was at the gates.

"We are going to be back up for team seven but if it turns into A-rank, we will take over and they will have to stay on guard." said Shisui.

"Ok Sensei." said Team death before they head out.

"Foxy ,when we get back, own me that date." said Ino.

"Sure, My flower." said Naruto.

"Naruto, I might had figure out the promble with your jutsu you had made." said Radio.

"Really?" ask Naruto.

"Yes, the promble is that when you put your charka into the jutsu, you have make it have to make sure the charka in your body and in the jutsu equal each other." said Radio.

"Make since." said Naruto.

"We are almost there." said Narissa.

"Lets take a five minute break." said Shisui.

Naruto and Ino sat right by each other.

"Ino" said Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." said Ino.

"What ever happens to me, promise me you will not try to save me." said Naruto.

"No" said Ino.

"Promise me Ino, I won't know what I will do if anything had happen to you." said Naruto.

"Why are you making me promise?" ask Ino.

" Because, any time any where, We can be in danger and I want you be safe." aid Naruto.

"I promise. I want you to promise me the same thing for me." said Ino.

"I promise you that I won't promise you on that." said Naruto.

"No promise me." said Ino.

I made my promise, you know neither of us break a promise once we made it." said Naruto.

"You are an ass hoe." said Ino.

"I am yours and only yours ass hoe." said Naruto.

_**Naruto's mind**_

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?"ask Kurama.

"You know why. If I tell here the dream then she will not made the promise." said Naruto.

"You don't know your dream will come true." said Kurama.

"My dreams have always come true, some time I change them, but this dream is different I can't change the future." said Naruto.

"Your dream might be wrong this time." said Kurama.

"I hope so, I really do." said Naruto.

"I won't let it happen." said Kurama.

"I know you will try." said Naruto before he left Kurama alone.

"Don't worry Kit, I won't let it happen, not now and not ever." thought Kurama.

_**Back to the real world**_

Naruto look at his finace before he turn his head. Thanks to the mask, nobody can't see look on his face, the look of sadness, fear and worry.

"Are you ok?" ask Ino.

"Yes, Ino-chan.

"Break is over." said Narissa.

Team death start to head off to meet team seven.

"Another team, more fun for us." said a mystery voice.

"should we kill them now or later." ask another voice.

"Later." said the first voice.

"What the plan?" ask a third voice.

"Haku, I want you to act like you kill Zabuza and bring him here." said the first voice.

"As you wish my lord." said Haku before he left.

"Why send Haku Why not me? ask a fourth person.

"Because he can get close enougth to the new team." said the first man.

"What the plan?" ask the fourth person.

"We will betray Geko and his men after we take care of these leaf ninjas." said the first person.

"Why kill them? We can just let them live with the builder." ask the second voice.

"We got our orders." said the second voice.

Team death arrive to see Haku taking Zabuza's body with him.

"Kakashi, He is still alive you know that." said Narissa.

"How do you know that?" ask Sasuke.

"Because he took the body with him, if he was a real Anbu he would have destroy the body right here before he left, so it won't fall in to the wrong hands and the enemies can end up with some info." said Naruto.

"That is right Naruto." said Kakashi.

"This is now an A-rank mission so that means my team will take over, it is order by the seven have to always stay near the bridge builder." said Shisui.

"What? We took this mission first. It is our mission." said Sasuke.

"Not anymore."said Ino.

"Was I talking to you? So shut the fuck up." said Sasuke.

"Don'ttalk to her like that." said Naruto as he grab Sasukes collar.

"What you going to do about it?" ask Sasuke.

Next thing he knew he end up with an knee to the stomach. Sasuke try to catch his breath before he end up with an elbow to the face that made his nose get broken.

"Stop it, Naruto." said every body.

Naruto send a kick to Sasuke leg making it pop out of place before he punch Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke send a Punch to Naruto stomach follow by an elbow to the face.

Kakashi and Shisui split them up.

"You guys are on a mission. Handle this after." said Kakashi.

"You guys are best friends, you guys need to calm the fuck down, Naruto if you don't then you figure get what about what I told you about the reward for being a good finace." said Ino.

Naruto look at her.

"I don't care. He needs to learn his place." said Naruto before he disappear.

Sakura was healing Sasuke.

Sasuke had calm down and was thinking.

"Ino, I am sorry. I was just mad that We have to do nothing except listening to you guys." said Sasuke.

"It is ok, Sorry about Naruto." said Ino.

"He had the right to be mad. I should go find him and tell him Iam sorry." said Sasuke.

"It is better for him to be alone for now. He calms down better when he is alone." said Ino.

_**With Naruto**_

"Look what we got here." said two guys.

"If I was you, I would keep walking." said Naruto.

"I think it is better if we stay." said guy with a scar cross his face.

"I haven't kid some one in eight hours. I was getting hurgery, lucky that I found my next vixtem." said a guy with an x scar cross his chest.

"You ask for it." said Naruto.

Two people are inthe tree.

"Should we help him?" ask a girl.

"No" said a male voice.

"If he lives do we kill him now or with his team?" ask the girl.

"Rukia, You know we can't kill him let." said Haku.

"What happens if they about to kill him?" ask Rukia.

"Then if there is no chance of him living then we will save him." said Haku.

What do you guys think what naruto dream is. what do you think will happen.


End file.
